


Distracted In Combat

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anyways this is a one shot, I Don't Know Anymore, I say I'm not in this fandom but here we are, I think not, M/M, They're gay and so am I, Who's gonna stop me from shipping the boys god???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick doesn't like losing. (But does anyways)





	Distracted In Combat

"Shit!"

The curse fell from Nick's lips the twelfth time in at least ten minutes, only to be responded to with an amused laugh from the man sitting next to him. 

Hunched over his controller, the younger male's eyes were squinted with concentration as he stared at the screen. A couple of buttons pushed, his gun had swung towards Griffin's onscreen character. And then--

Bang. Dead. Again. For the third time since they started playing.

Maybe he should have just put the controller down. Left the room and let Griffin gloat until the other came to suck up and tease Nick for just abandoning the match. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He couldn't, in fact. It went against everything he thought.  
He could quit on everything else. But not on video games. Not against Griffin.

Desperate times called for desperate measures; and so the next time he was facing off against Griffin onscreen. He kissed the other's temple. Throwing him off guard enough that Nick got a shot in. And for once, he killed the other. Resulting in a cry of "that's not fair" from Griffin that was near overwhelmed by the laughter of Nick.

And for the remaining minutes of the round, it kept happening. Over and over again. The kisses being pressed in different places each time. Once on the cheek, on his jaw. His neck. . .  
By the end; Nick had caught up the score to 11:13. Maybe he had still lost, but the dark flush on Griffin's face was more than enough of a victory for him.

Maybe next time they decided to play in the same room, Griffin would learn not to sit so close, so that it wouldn't happen again.

But Nick doubted it. And already, he was looking forwards to the next match.


End file.
